It's Only a Chess Game
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: White Touko/Hilda. and Cheren sit on the grass on a nice day playing chess and talking about Cheren's worries. What could happen to their chess game, on such a nice day? CheckMateShipping, ten years after the game events, and fluff. Hope you enjoy!


**Hello, again. This is my second story! I'm trying to work on the other. But the writer's block... So, anyway, this is CheckMateShipping! Cheren X White (Touko/Hilda.)! This is ten years int he future to the events in the game. But I have to say. I LOVE FarrisWheelShipping too... Possibly more so.**** But I don't know. Hahaha... Oh, well... Ah... I don't own either of the characters, and I do not own Team Plasma. Hope you enjoy! ~**

* * *

><p>A girl with lengthy brown hair smiled slightly as she moved a piece on the board game. She sat crisscrossed on the grass, as did the person she was playing with a young man with glasses and short black hair.<p>

"And what are you smiling about, White?" The boy seemed rather unamused while rolling his eyes and looking at the scenery, waiting for her response, and laid down on his side to look up at the pure white clouds overhead that blended with the sky.

A gush of wind billowed over head having the leaves of a few near by trees rattle and shake with swishy sounds.

White brushed her loose hair out of her face and eyes. It wasn't in the usual ponytail she wore. Neither of them were in their usual attire anyway…

And then she opened her mouth to speak. "Cheren, I'm happy. Aren't you? I mean after all…?-" She was cut off with a scowl from Cheren. "-What's wrong now?" She bit her lip pouting at her counterpart.

Cheren sighed sitting back up and moving one of his game pieces. Then he adjusted his glasses, and motioned to speak. "No, nothing's wrong, White… It's just.." He sighed not finding the words in his mind when he noticed that she quickly looked down at the game board and moved her next piece, the queen, which took out one of his pawns, the one he previously moved with.

"It's just?" She spoke calmly and somewhat distantly. "Are you worried about _Team Plasma_?"

White's question hung in the air for several moments before Cheren sat beside her and took her hand, while looking in her eyes with somewhat of a confident expression upon his facial features. "No, it's not _Team Plasma_, White… I love you. I know you know that. But, I just can't shake the feeling, like there's something undone. Something's bugging me…-"

Cheren seemed somewhat wide eyed as White leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Which made them both blush.

Then White spoke. "Cheren, don't worry so much. We're adults' now. It's been ten years since we started our Pokemon journey's. And now, we're married! I mean look at us!" She giggled gesturing to their attire. Her dress which was whiter than the clouds, and his tuxedo which was white with black trim.

Cheren fixed his glasses again as the blush dissipated. "Let's just get up before we get grass stains on these, Bianca will be so ticked if we do."

White smiled standing up with him. "You're silly, Cheren."

Cheren had somewhat of a frown on his face. "So, I am, am I? And what about you, Miss Adventure! You could have gotten killed, or worse!"

White giggled, and replied. "There's more to it than that! And you didn't have faith in me! Besides, remind me again, why the legal age for a person to start their Pokemon journey, is ten?"

Cheren rolled his eyes holding back a chuckles as well as a smirk. "You know why!"

The wind gushed again, with strength it blew the chessboard over onto the ground as well as the pieces flying to the side.

Cheren gasped. "My chessboard!" He clamored for the pieces handing White the board to hold.

White gently smiled. "Cheren, it's only a chess game!"

Cheren pouted slightly but smiled once he had all his pieces, adjusting his eyeglasses once again. "I know. Well, I suppose it's alright… You did have me at _Check Mate_.."

The both smiled and shared a few more laughs while continuing their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I hope you enjoyed it! ~<strong>** Fluffiness. Lol.**


End file.
